A Long Night
by inuyashafan92
Summary: Rewrittenrevised and reposted. Kagome and Inuyasha get together, as do Sango and Miroku. So, read and review, and please read the sequel A Long Morning.
1. Chapter 1

A Long Night

Chapter 1

The sequel to A Long Day re-written after the word "bitch" in the summary. Well, watch for another sequel will have one named Long Morning, so watch for it.

And, this is almost the same, if a little different.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who was still sweating from his dream. She sat down next to him. He looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Just wondering, was your dream about-" "Hell no!" he said before she could finish. "So it was." She said happily. He walked out. "What I say?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha walked to his tree. He climbed it so he would be alone. He smelled Kagome coming toward him. The he heard, "SIT!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he fell in the ground. "Bitch" he said to the ground. "Will you listen?" Kagome asked. He got up. "No. I will not listen to your-" "SIT!" she said. Now, the crater was 2 feet deep. "Tell me, or I s-i-t you." She seemed a little evil. That scared Inuyasha. "Fine." He said. "Yeah!" she cheered. "It went like this."

(Inuyasha's speaking will be out of quotations)(Kagome in quotations)

I went to get food. I had found a deer, and was heading back. That was when I heard a scream. I hurried back to the camp. That was when I saw you, attacked again. You were unconscious. A few minutes later, Sango and Miroku arrived. That was when, well, _it_ happened. "It?" Yes. Sango asked me if I could go through the well. I said yes. She asked me to take you to a hospital (He said it like _hos-spit-tale_) "Hospital." Fine. I did. You were there for a week. It was there that it happened. "What is IT?" You, died. "WHAT!" You died. After that, you woke me up. "Oh. That was it?" Yes. Se-

He was cut off by Kagome, who decided to kiss him. 'What the hell?' he thought. She pulled away. She was blushing so red, even scarlet was lighter. "What the hell?" he said. "Sorry" she said. "Don't be." He said. He kissed her this time. "I love you, Kagome." He said, after he broke off. "I love you too." Kagome said, after he did. Just then, some movement was heard in the bushes, and a scent of wolf.

Ok, cliffy. To all who read A Long Day, thank you. Please, I hope this is as good. Tell me. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A Long Night

Chapter 2

You know this, if you read it. Now, not really re-written. It's 12:00am, so, I'm tired. I'm writing A Long Morning after this. R&R

Inuyasha caught a scent. It was a familiar, unwanted scent. "Come out, wolf!" he yelled. Koga walked up. "So, Kagome chose you. I would be a lot better." He said. Inuyasha was getting angrier. He went for his sword. However, Koga jumped, hitting Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha went soaring though the air.

"You are inferior, dog shi-" Koga started. But, he was hit with an arrow.

"Who's inferior now?" Kagome said. Koga was on the ground. "Kagome?" he said. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. The attack hit Koga. Dust filled the air. Sango and Miroku came in. Both ready to fight. Koga was alive. Just injured. "Now, I have no choice." He said. He ran toward Kagome. Miroku threw his staff (Name?) at Koga, hitting him dead on. He fell over, but got Kagome. "Oooooowwwwwwwww!" she said, falling over. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran at Koga, ready to attack. Koga, however, was ready. He hit Inuyasha.

He fell over. Inuyasha had no time to react to the attack. "There. Now, Kagome can have someone better." Koga said, dying there. Inuyasha had a very bad cut down his chest. Then, the new moon came out. Inuyasha, who was in critical condition, turned human. He motioned Kagome to him. "Kagome, I…….I……I…love…..you……….." he said, before closing his eyes. "Inuyasha?" Kagome pleaded. "Kagome, he's dead." Sango said. "No!" Kagome cried, tears falling from her face. She knew, however, Sango was right. This was reveres of his dream. He died, not her. "I love you, too." She whispered.

The ceremony was the next day. Kagome didn't attend, though. She was too sad. She stayed at the hut. Crying like no end. She decided to calm herself, she fell asleep.

While asleep, she heard a voice. "Kagome?" it asked. "Kagome, wake up." It said. She opened her eyes. She saw red. No, she wasn't angry. It was a kimono. She saw a head of black hair. And, a boy. "Inuyasha?" she asked.

Well, like I said, not entirely written over, so please bear with me. Remember, Long Morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A Long Night

Chap 3

Kagome saw Inuyasha, looking at her with worry. She, however, looked at him with relief. She needed a while to realize it was a dream. But, the first thing she did was throw her arms around him. Inuyasha looked weird. He had a look he never had on his face, fear. Kagome saw this.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you, just, hug me?" he asked, still partially horrified.

"Well, yeah. Why? Something wrong?"

"Well, no. Actually," he started. Then he kissed her.

It was a short, brief kiss. But, both enjoyed it toughly. When they broke, each said something. At the same time, they said, "I love you." When the reality hit them, they kissed again.

Unknowingly to the 2, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo saw the WHOLE thing. Sango stifled laughs; Miroku tried not to whistle; Shippo tried all he could to not yell "About Time!" Then, Sango, unexpectedly, hit Miroku.

"What was that for?" he said, rubbing the part he was hit.

"Why can't you do that, instead of grouping them?" she sneared, her face red. Shippo saw this coming, and ran off.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were still kissing, closer now then before. Inuyasha moved to her cheek, kissing her, while Kagome giggled. Then, he moved to her lips again, this time, sliding a tongue in her mouth. She silently moaned, muffled to a hardly audible sound. He continued to kiss her, staying on her face and neck.

Sango glared spears at Miroku, who was still scared. Then, Sango suddenly looked at him with a softer look. She walked up to him, and sat down next to him.

"I know you have something to say. Well, so do I. I love you." Sango said, in Miroku's ear. Miroku looked at her, grabbed her hand, and said, "I love you to." and kissed her.

Inuyasha still was pleasuring Kagome with his lips and tongue. He was still staying up above her clothes, but was still delivering a lot of pleasure. She was still moaning with enjoyment, ready for more. He was using this moaning as fuel to continue. He would stop when she did. But she didn't want him to stop. She was really happy now.

Miroku was kissing Sango like Inuyasha was Kagome. Though a little different, more gentle. She was still happy with this. He was too.

Inuyasha was still kissing her, this time around her neck than the face and lips. She was a little surprised, but still enjoyed it. She, however, didn't like him going lower than her neck. She said, "Don't" and he knew not to. So he moved up, back to her lips.

Sango was pleased with Miroku kissing her face and neck. Miroku was too. But, he kept safe. He didn't want to blow this chance. So, he stayed in one area.

Shippo was mortified. Not only were Inuyasha and Kagome making out, but, Sango and Miroku? He walked out, waiting it out.

It was 5:00 or so in the morning before they stopped, all tired out. Shippo fell asleep in the middle of the thing. All were asleep in an hour.

Now, there. Not really a different story. Will write another. R&R


End file.
